


Is Phil a bad dad?

by Luminfox



Series: Phil and his family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not stoping me from writing SBI content though lol, Tommy and Tubbo are mentioned but they do not appear, let’s all admit it Canon Phil is a bad Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminfox/pseuds/Luminfox
Summary: Phil was having a good day, but after  an unexpected visit from Sam his own voices send I’m into a spiral of confusion and self doubt.Aka: Phil’s reaction to Sam trying to adopt Tommy and Tubbo
Series: Phil and his family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Is Phil a bad dad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this website, I’m still getting used to this format of setting up the story’s, so if you think that something needs to be added please let me know.

It was a calm day at Phil and Techno’s shared base, Techno and Ranboo were out on there own adventure wall Phil stayed home tending to the farms around the house. Things were going well wen the voice’s(something he and Techno shared though his wasn’t as loud or as violent, most of the time)started murmuring. Phil had just sat down wen there was a knock on the front door which was unusual all only Ranboo knocked and he was out with Techno and even if they came back early he would have heard them.

Phil stood up and answered the door ’handsame dude??’ Some of the voice’s whispered wen Phil opened the door to show the creeper masked man standing there holding papers. Ever since that onetime Sam lost his mask and ran around the server trying to find it they’ve been calling him that. “What are you here for Sam?” Phil asked, Sam without wasting a moment handed the paper’s to Phil “I want you to sign these” Phil looked at the papers confused “I’m not going to sign something that I don’t even know what it is?” With I sigh Sam said “Tommy and Tubbo’s adoption papers” after that there was dead silence.  
‘Adoption?’

‘But Phil’s still here?’

‘Is this how Ghostber felt wen he was technically still there and his son was getting adopted?’

‘No more Dadza??’

‘Nooo not the SBI!???!?!’

“What are you talking about mate?” Phil said trying to ignore the panicked voices. “Tubbo and Tommy have already agreed wen I asked them about it, seeing as your there legal gabardine I need you to sign this paperwork to hand over custody to.... well, me” and with that the door was shut in Sam’s face.

The voices wore screaming, in confusion, in rage, in fear, in understanding. They hadn’t been this loud since his early days as a mercenary, and he could cont on one hand the amount of times they’ve been this conflicted. Phil was in the fetal position up against the wall just shaking. The Voices panicking was not helping him come to terms with the fact that his only two remaining children wanted to be adopted. Well tech there was Ranboo but that wasn’t official yet.

Wen Techno and Ranboo got home and saw Phil on the floor having practically having a panic attack they didn’t know what to do. Techno recognized it as one brought on by the voices getting to overwhelming (which was rare to happen to Phil) and Ranboo just saw it as a panic attack. After calming down Phil he asks the two next to him “am I bad dad?”.


End file.
